thedatnetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 39 - Heron-imous Botch
Opening Text "Hey there guy. Or gal. How's your day going? Me? I could be better. If Jim would finally end: Krag yelling...Quigley charging..Alex stabbing...Leera in #Leeraland...And Markus doing...whatever. But to be fair...Splitting them up is fun too. Nothing bad happens when you...Divide the Party. Right? Whoa? Woah? Woe? Dragons and Things. When Last We Met "When last we met the Krag Krew was enjoying a period of peace and rebuilding in the city of Trapsborough after defeating Woe and ending the Shadow Crisis. There was much work to be done for the town, but Krag was up to the task, throwing his efforts into the reconstruction projects across town. Alex had personal rebuilding to attend to, and spent some time at the Glenwall Institute with Epsi, learning what she could about her past, her “father”, and the process that had kept her alive for unknown lengths of time. Leera enjoyed a brief and intense relationship with Krag, but as time wore on, the sparks faded, and she spent more and more time on her own, reconnecting with nature and studying the strange runes that kept appearing on the bracelet Krag had given her. Markus was gone. He left soon after the battle with Woe and has not been heard from since. Quigley too is on a mission of his own, called away to serve the Church of Arrander after the Krew returned to Anderley. And so seven months passed. Swift Winds Trading Company was pouring immense resources into the reconstruction projects in Trapsborough, and things seemed to be going swimmingly. But some couldn’t help but notice the restricted facilities being built in and around the town. They wondered what was going on with the late night mystery shipments, and the constant presence of armed private security on Swift Winds properties. When a tragic explosion killed a dozen workers and injured many more, the questions became more pointed, but Swift Winds’ wall of silence grew thicker and much more serious. Someone had to stand up to Swift Winds and get to the bottom of this mystery. That someone, was Abner, the Tengu Investigator. Teaming up with the Krag Krew, Abner made his way into the seedy underbelly of Trapsborough to ask the hard questions that others were too afraid to ask. His investigations led to a closely guarded warehouse, where shipments of materials were being brought in the dead of night with no official record of their contents. The Krag Krew devised a plan to infiltrate the warehouse, and that is where we join you now. ''Alex'''' and Abner, you are in the warehouse, exhausted and wounded from a battle with vicious gargoyle watchers. They are destroyed, but you wonder if perhaps you might have drawn unwanted attention in the ferocious battle. Leera and Kimbulton are with you, Kimbulton breaks away, telling you he’ll keep an eye on the streets and see if anyone noticed the commotion of your fight. Leera, worrying for Krag, who has still not joined back up with you, follows after Kimbulton. Her plan, to make sure Krag is safe, and to find some way to help him if he is not.'' ''Krag'', you are dressed as an orc, rushing through the streets, causing chaos and distraction. It’s working, but perhaps too well. Now you have to find some way to lose your pursuers with the town guard and the Red Shield Mercenaries on high alert. Suddenly, the air above Trapsborough is filled with several fiery explosions in rapid succession as a figure wreathed in flames darts across the night sky. You hear increased shouts of alarm, groups of mercenaries and guards alike suddenly in total disarray as this new threat sows chaos amongst their ranks. You don’t know what is going on, but you do know this might be your only chance to get out of sight. What do you do?" '' '''Episode Description' Part 1 Synopsis Here Part 2 Synopsis Here Sponsors & Prizes * Badali Jewelry - Eowyn Shield Maiden Medallion Trivia * Episode 39 - Heron-imous Botch marks the second appearance of Matt Buchholtz as Abner... * Character Quotes Add your favorite below: * Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things Season 1 Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - Season 1